1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to the field of children's toys and more particularly to a control tower and track toy assembly that is capable of forming subcomponent toys.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has provided a number of vehicle close circuit track sets for children. One example is the commercially available controlled racing systems with accessory buildings. Another example of the prior art, which discloses a toy vehicle passing through a propulsion station, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,636,651. The prior art has also provided remotely driven accessories powered by flexible drive cables as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,529,378.
Generally the prior art has only provided a limited number of play options for the child with the above toy sets.